Jori Reunited
by jade.west.5851127
Summary: Years have passed since the gang graduated from Hollywood Arts. With Beck gone, Cat scarred, Robbie nowhere to be found, Jade an alcoholic, and Tori with a child, what will go down when Tori and Jade clash? Will they finally admit their feelings for each other, or will work interfere?
1. Chapter 1

Tori sighed quietly and picked up Brandy as she pat the three year old girls back. The girl had her mothers brown eyes, but she had the most layered hair you'd ever seen on a child. Her hair was a sandy blonde, with streaks of raven, brunette, and ginger in it. You would say she had her father's face, if anybody knew who her father was. Tori had gotten wrapped up with the wrong group and one night something horrible happened, something she hadn't talked about in nearly four years. She held the crying baby and pat her back gently,"Shhh Brandy, calm down baby. It's okay, shh,"she whimpered as she tried to get the child to stop crying. She didn't know what was wrong with the girl, but she had random crying fits where in some cases she wouldn't stop for very extended times. Tori sighed and closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to calm the child,"Brandy, what's wrong baby?"

Jade sighed as she entered the building. She hasn't come back for almost 4 years. Everything seemed the same except for the lockers. None of the old designs was to be seen anymore. She went up into one of the classrooms, putting her bag down. Taking her usual seat she looked around. For a moment she wished everything would be like it used to but she knew that won't happen. Reaching down for her bag she took out a small bottle. After taking off it's cap she took a few sips before she froze. Did she seriously just hear a crying child? Annoyed she rolled her eyes. She came back here for a job, a job that might turn her life into something better. She didn't want to bother with a constantly crying child. Throwing her legs up onto another chair she read through the script taking a sip from her bottle each few pages.

Tori heard her phone ring and she pulled it out answering it,"Yeah I'm here, where do I go?" She said. She tried to get Brandy to be quiet, the girls shrill crying turning into rather quiet sobs. Tori looked at her and bounced her gently on her hip as she listened to the person on the other line. She found her way and she closed her phone walking into the room, Brandy screaming and wailing again. "Good god Brandy what is wrong child!?"She snapped, screaming at the child. Brandy seemed to shrink away from her mother and she sniffled quietly. Tori's face went from hard and hurtful to soft and regretful,"Oh Brandy I'm so sorry,"She whispered and reached out for her daughter. Brandy jerked away and whined as she ran away from her mom, and over to Jade. She burried her face in the girls side and sobbed quietly. Tori walked over, not noticing Jade's face due to the script and she reached over for Brandy quietly,"I'm so sorry ma'am. I don't know wha-" She froze instantly as she locked her eyes on the oh so familiar face of Jade West. She took a few steps back away from the female, her eyes locked with the other girls' as she froze instantly. "Jade?" She said in disbelief,"Jade West?" She scoffed quietly as she looked away, then suddenly remembered Brandy. She picked her up gently and sighed as the child started to cry again.

Jade froze as the child sobbed into her side. "Great, why do toddlers always ran up to me?" she though looking up from the script. She took a look at the small girl at her side and then up at her mother. She knew she's seen that face and it took her a moment to remember. "Vega?" she asked, her eyes running up and down on the figure in front of her.

Tori laughed quietly to herself and shook her head as she put her daughter down again,"No way, I can't believe this..." She turned away from Jade and walked away a few steps rubbing her temples,"No! There's no way I'm doing this with you, Come on Brandy we're going home baby,"She whispered. She reached for her daughter and growled in irritation as the girl moved away behind Jade,"Brandy Lee Vega, I suggest you get over here right now or I will bust your ass!"She snapped. Brandy slowly emerged from behind Jade, and hesitated before walking over to her mother. Tori picked up Brandy and then picked up her bag walking towards the door.

"Still scared of me, huh?" Jade smirked and quietly put the bottle back into her bag. "I'm sure it could have been worse. As far as I know there is no stage fighting involved." She thought for a moment. "And I didn't come all the way back from New York only to have this job canceled because you chicken out."

"And if I don't agree to stay? What are you going to do then? Tie me up and keep me in some creepy dungeon bedroom?"She snapped as she turned sharply on her heels staring at Jade with a cold dead expression. She was the same warm Vega she had been in high school. She looked away quietly, the scar on her neck bulging slightly from her anger. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she propped herself gently against the wall gently. She looked over at Brandy who for once this whole trip wasn't screaming and crying. She put the kid down gently and pulled a small blanket out of her bag draping it over the child. She rested it on the child and stared at her for a minute before sighing and sitting down, rubbing her face. "First time I think that child has stopped screaming in two days,"She whined and ran a hand through her messy hair, pulling it back in a ponytail. She looked over at Jade desperation and sadness in her eyes. She looked around the empty classroom and felt tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered all her old friends, everything went downhill after graduation. Cat got in a wreck that mentally impaired her for the rest of her life, and she now lived in a special home in Nebraska near her boyfriend. Beck had gone into the military, and god bless his heart died during a mortar attack on his camp. He was awarded a purple heart, and given a proper burial after being sent home. Nobody knew what had happened to Robbie, and now here was Jade. Tori looked over at Jade, noticing the small bottle and walked over quietly. She stared at the bottle before snatching it from her and smelled of it,"God Jade! Alcohol, really!?" She growled in disappointment, thinking Jade was better than that. Her eyes lingered lovingly over the girls body in worry. She locked eyes with her and sighed giving her the bottle back,"It's your life...So whatever." She turned and walked back to Brandy sadly, jumping slightly as the girl moved to put her head in her mom's lap. She looked down at her daughter and fixed the cover over her as she ran her hands through the girls hair,"At least you're alive." She looked back up at Jade and stared at her dead set on finally expressing her true feelings for the raven haired girl.

"Looks like it." Jade replied frowning slightly. She knew what or better who Tori was referring to. Beck left to military soon after they broke up again. For once Jade thought her life might settle for the good and then with one big fight about something so minor she can't even remember everything broke apart. That night he packed all his belongings and and left. It was the last time she saw him. André has told her about Beck's passing. Jade and him helf contact for a while but then he got too busy with his music career and their contact broke. She kept trying to get some of her scripts into actual plays but without success. One to another she ended up all on her own. She watched the brunette and her child for a while.

Tori leaned down and kissed Brandy's head softly as she buried her face in her hair quietly. "It was right after graduation...I went out to a party with a bunch of people, people Cat warned me about. They are the ones who did that to her...the ones who caused that wreck, but they convinced me to go to that party. I was so hurt by loosing Cat, who she was...I lost my friend that night, and I lost myself in all the booze. A guy from Northridge, he lured me into a bedroom. I was too drunk to fight him away, and now she's here,"she whispered and hid her face from her old friend,"All those years at school with you and I never told you. Everything just goes to prove you can't expect anything out of life, because you never know what will happen." She stood up and rested her daughter quietly on the floor as she moved over to Jade. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up quietly, their faces inches apart as she locked eyes with her,"All those years, all that time, all the pain, the tears, the laughter. Did any of it mean anything to you Jade?"She said holding the hard stare, tears overflowing her eyes. She heard a knock at the door and she quickly moved away from the girl walking back to her daughter and sitting down.

TIME GAP- ~A few months passed as the two worked along side with each other, but the producers insisted on keeping the two actresses apart. Not that Tori had a problem with that. The set moved to a smaller outskirt city for the final scene, and Tori and Jade found themselves roomed together.~

Jade found Tori sitting on the bed her daughter playing with a small plush toy as she opened the door to her room. She hesitated a moment before stepping inside. She knew she'd be roomed together with someone else of the cast but she had no clue who. Ever since the two met again she has been thinking about Tori's words. She didn't get to answer back then but even if she tried she wouldn't have know what to say. "Looks like we're going to share a room now." She finally spoke setting her bag onto a chair.

Tori looked up at Jade and closed her eyes quietly as she pulled Brandy close and sat her down on the bed quietly before walking over to Jade. Without a word she pulled her close and captured her lips in a rough passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and pressed their bodies closer together, her body trembling searching for the slightest reaction from the other girl. She was tired of lying to herself, and everybody else, she loved his girl. She pulled back and locked eyes with Jade quietly,"I love you Jade."

Jade froze. She wasn't prepared for this. Not at all. Thousands of thoughts flooded her mind. She made everyone believe she hated that brunette girl but she didn't, not even close. Well, she did hate her at first but as she and Beck broke up the first time she developed a strange liking for the younger Vega sister. She didn't pay much attention to those feelings and moved on. She though to be over it as she and Beck got back together but somehow their relationship just wasn't the same anymore. How could she truly be with him when she secretly had a thing for somebody else? Maybe that has been the reason for their constant fighting. She still loved Beck but just as a friend. A close friend but nothing more. And now? Now the girl she has been missing for years just walked up to her for a kiss? It all seemed to be surreal for her. Keeping her gaze on Tori she though about what to say. But she couldn't think of anything instead she just shot her a smile. Sitting down on the bed she finally found some words. "Vega, Vega, you are full of surprises. I like that." She grinned. A simple "I love you too" wouldn't have been enough, it wouldn't have been Jade.

Tori looked down at her and leaned down, her breasts nearly falling out of her low cut top as she whispered in her ear,"Oh you don't even know." She kissed her cheek gently and quickly before pulling away and walking back over to Brandy quickly. Brandy moved off the bed and ran over to Jade, burying her face in the girls lap as she hugged her quietly. Tori arched a brow quietly and scoffed,"Wonder what makes you so special?" She stared in disbelief at her daughter and shook her head as she walked over to take her away from Jade,"She normally doesn't like anybody, why would she take a liking to you?" She teased Jade quietly as she picked up her daughter and stood there quietly. "Is she going to be my new mommy?"Brandy said looking up at her mom. "You know what?" She looked over at Jade, then up at her daughter in surprise at her words,"Okay! It's bed time for you!" "No mom! I wanna play with the pretty woman!" "No, I said bed time." "But mommy!" Tori shot the girl a hard glare but the girls beaming brown eyes plowed back into her and Tori finally gave in,"Gah, alright fine you spoiled little brat,"She laughed and sat the kid down quietly. She had her mothers beautiful pleading eyes, able to persuade anybody into anything. "Come play dollies!" Brandy tugged at Jade's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade couldn't help it, the little argument between Tori and her daughter just made her laugh. "Just like her mother." She teased before looking down at the little girl. She wasn't sure what to do. She has never been good with kids. So she just let Brandy lead her to the pile of toys spread on a small carpet on the floor.

Tori sat down on the side of the bed watching them quietly as she chuckled and laid down wrapping her arms gently around Jade's neck from behind. Brandy suddenly shoved a doll into Tori's hands, "Mommy, play with us!" Tori shook her head, "No thank you baby, mommy is gonna get a shower,"she said and placed a gently kiss on the back of Jade's neck, "Too bad you're not able to join me." She got up and walked to the bathroom quietly, "Now Brandy when I get out, I want you in bed,"Tori said as she tied her hair back and moved into the bathroom quietly.

The little girl started to pout as she heard the word "bed". "I'm not tired" she mumbled. Jade chuckled. That girl really takes a lot after her mother. "Hey, want to surprise you mommy and make her happy?" She asked smiling at the child who nodded quickly. "Okay then. let's put all your toys back into that box and then we'll get you ready for bed."

Tori sighed and shut the door quietly, leaving it unlocked as she slid her clothes off, turning on the warm water and feeling of it before sliding into the hot bubble bath happily, relaxing as the warm water stung every inch of her tense body. Three months ago she was at home with Brandy scared of what would happen since they had no money, and now here she was, with a great job as an actress, rooming with Jade West, and for once her daughter seemed happy. She closed her eyes and slid down deeper into the water, just below her nose so that she could breathe.

Brandy hesitated for a bit before agreeing. She quickly stuffed her toys into the box while Jade searched the kid's clothes until she found a pajama. She helped the girl changing clothes and put her into the small bed. "Now close your eyes and sleep well." Jade smiled tugging the child in. She didn't know why but somehow she got along with this kid.

Brandy was asleep quickly, and Tori was almost the same, relaxing in the water that eased her tense muscles. She heard the door open and she looked up quietly thinking it would be Brandy,"What is it darling?" She slid up in the water just enough to expose the top of her cleavage then noticed who's reflection was in the mirror, those green eyes piercing through the misty bathroom at her. "Why don't you just come in and stop letting all the cold air in,"She chuckled and slid back down in the water hiding herself.

Jade blushed and closed the door quietly behind her. She was sure Tori should have her her knocking first but apparently she didn't . "Brandy is asleep now." She spoke leaning onto the tub. "She's a sweetheart, you raised her quite well so far."

She sighed quietly and kissed on Jade's hand quietly, her body not visible under all the bubbles. She let her smile disappear and turn into a frown,"I'm just going to hate it when the movie is over. That's the happiest I've ever seen Brandy, there's not telling how bad she's going to be when we have to go home,"Tori said keeping her voice a whisper as she looked up into Jade's eyes and leaned up kissing her softly. She rubbed her neck gently and closed her eyes,"Wont you join me, and relax? There's plenty of room."


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed quietly and kissed on Jade's hand quietly, her body not visible under all the bubbles. She let her smile disappear and turn into a frown,"I'm just going to hate it when the movie is over. That's the happiest I've ever seen Brandy, there's not telling how bad she's going to be when we have to go home,"Tori said keeping her voice a whisper as she looked up into Jade's eyes and leaned up kissing her softly. She rubbed her neck gently and closed her eyes,"Wont you join me, and relax? There's plenty of room." She looked up at Jade rather lustfully and she slowly raised up to kiss her, hiding herself against the cold side of the tub as she closed her eyes, "I missed you Jade..."

"Bad? How can that child be bad? She's cute. Guess she got that from her mother." Jade smirked. "Listen, we will be here for about 2 more weeks so maybe we can work something out. You don't honestly think I am going to let you leave after all this is over, right? No way. You've gotten yourself into this and now you'll have to deal with me."

"Hmm I can deal with that,"She whispered quietly as she let her fingertips crawl up and down Jade's arm gently. She closed her eyes as she relaxed back into the water and purred quietly. "She's not a bad child, she just...she never seems satisfied at home. She cries, and mopes around. It's not natural for a child her age, but something about you. You make her good side come out, you make her so happy Jade. She got that from her mother too,"she whispered quietly as she looked up into Jade's eyes then at the empty hot tub that she lay sprawled out in.

"Oh really?" Jade grinned. "And let me guess, she is also just as stubborn as you are." she joked and playfully splashed some water at Tori. "2 stubborn girls, am I really sure what I am about to get myself into?" she laughed lifting her hands up.

"She reminds me alot of you,"she whispered mindlessly staring at the floor a peaceful smile on her face. Her eyes closed as she slid down under the water and relaxed. She stayed under for a few moments before she emerged and took a deep breath looking around the now empty bathroom. She tensed, suddenly feeling the sense of loneliness suffocate her mind. She bathed herself quietly and slowly, sadly staring into the water, her back to the door.

Hearing noises from the other room Jade left the bathroom finding Brandy wide awake in her bed. "What's wrong, kiddo?" she asked picking up the crying child. Gently rocking her back and forth in her arms Jade tried to calm her down. "It's alright Brandy, it was just a dream."

Tori walked from the bathroom tying her hair back in a towel and she looked at them before walking over quickly and taking Brandy from the girl. She stroked her thumb over the girl's earlobe repeatedly which seemed to calm her, "baby what's wrong? What is it?"she whispered, her voice full of worry as she buried her face in the young girls neck. Brandy clung to her and whined loudly, "I had a bad dream mommy...it was about her,"she whined and looked at Jade. Tori continued to stroke her ear gently and she closed her eyes, "Shhh shh it's okay. She wont hurt us,"she said with a weak chuckle. Brandy hid in her mothers arms and Tori looked up at Jade quietly, a sad look in her eyes as she returned her gaze back to her distressed child.

"I'd never hurt you or your mom. I promise," Jade said giving the child a smile. She didn't know where that sudden nightmare came from but she wasn't too concerned about it. Children tend to dream about the wierdest things.

Tori looked up and she sat Brandy down moving over to take Jade's hand. "Jade here will be coming to live with us in New York after the movie deal is over..Isn't that great?" Brandy shyed back and whined quietly as she looked at her questioningly. "Look baby, Jade wont hurt me. We love each other." "Prove it,"the little girl squeaked. Tori looked at Jade and blushed,"How do you suggest we do that brandy?" She laughed quietly but grew deathly silent as she looked down, the answer striking her hard. "Kiss her!" Her daughters words rang through her hand and she bit her lip gently before she looked over at Jade, wanting so bad to do so much more than just kiss her.

Jade chuckled. She was a little suprised how demanding the child was. One thing was sure, with brandy around it wouldn't get boring. "Well, you heard her." Jade smiled slowly leaning over to Tori intil their faces were just inches apart. "Prove it." she whispered.

Tori blushed deeply, her face and neck turning a dark scarlet as she stared into Jade's eyes. She leaned closer and closed her eyes as their lips finally met, her own shaking slightly. She kissed her passionately, but sweetly, and let her body sort of melt into Jade's. She nipped the girl's lip but remembered the child and she pulled away before it escalated. Brandy looked at them and she got down. She walked over to Jade and looked up at her with a stern judgmental look,"Do you love my mommy?" Tori smirked, it was her time to play and she looked at Jade,"Yeah..Do you love me?"

Looking into the little girl's eyes Jade smiled. "I do." she said with a slight nod. "I really do." she repeated, her gaze wandering over to Tori.

Tori's blush turned deeper as she closed her eyes, hiding her face behind her hair. She glanced at Brandy who yawned and she picked the girl up kissing her cheek and stroking her hair softly, "Time for bed Brandy,"she whispered. She settled the girl back in her bed and watched her fall asleep. She looked back at Jade who looked half asleep and she slid on some warm clothes walking outside for some fresh air. She sat down on a bridge close to the small hotel and she stared up at the full moon, her breath shivering as it floated up into the sky. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the cool air as she rested on the cold stone of the old bridge, the soothing sound of running water coming from the river below.

Jade barely noticed Tori leaving. She slowly opened her eyes as she heard the door being shut. She was about to follow her but decided it would be better to shouldn't leave the child all alone. Smiling she watched Brandy who peacefully slept in her small bed. She wasn't watching her for long as sleep took over her eventually.

Tori came back in a few hours later and looked over the two. She watched Jade sprawled across the bed asleep, and then looked over at Brandy who looked so peaceful. She closed her eyes as she silently settled in a comfortable chair and covered up, slowly drifting off to sleep. She slept for hours silently and woke in a cold sweat, looking around the dark room and panic took her slightly before she realized where she was and she relaxed. She looked at the two quietly, brandy having sometime moved over with Jade and Tori slowly and silently moved over to lay down on the empty bed, closing her eyes and drifting off once again.

Jade slowly woke up as the sunlight started to peek through the window. She stretched slightly and froze as she noticed something, or better someone leaning against her. Looking down she saw Brandy peacefully sleeping. As she found Tori sleeping in the girl's small bed Jade couldn't fight back a chuckle. Carefully not to wake the child Jade sat up watching both girls sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori opened her eyes, and looked up at Jade stirring quietly. She silently sat up and leaned over Jade, wrapping her arms around the girls neck and kissing her cheek softly, "well good morning,"She whispered quietly. She looked at Brandy who was still asleep and she took Jade's hand leading her to the door. She left the door open and watched Brandy as they talked outside, "How did you sleep?"

"Good until somebody had to wake me up." Jade yawned. "So why are we talking out here and not in the bed where it's warm and comfy?" she stretched trying to rid herself from the last bits of sleep.

Tori looked at Jade quietly and smiled as she took her hands gently,"Will you come back to New York with us? There's plenty of room in our loft, and I'd love to have you,"she whispered quietly as she leaned closer to Jade and looked up into her dangerous eyes. She smiled at the safe feeling of being in the girls arms, but she craved that dangerous side of her. "I could get used to waking up to your beautiful face you know,"she whispered as she ran her hands gently and carefully through the girls hair.

"Hmm... I could. But one condition." Jade smirked. "You're not going to drag me out of bed each morning. Unless there is some nice hot coffee waiting for me, then I may make an exception."

She giggled quietly and raised up slowly kissing Jade. She closed her eyes and leaned sweetly into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jade's neck. "Hmmm I guess that's a good deal,"she whispered quietly and looked over at the small girl. "Go back to bed. I'm gonna go for a walk,"She smiled and took her purse before she slowly walked down the road with her hands tucked in her pocket. She walked to the nearby diner and smiled as she got a hot cup of coffee and some biscuits and gravy for the bunch, then headed back towards the hotel, stopping as she heard a set of tires slowing next to her. "Do you need a ride sweet thing?" She looked down at the boy and growled lowly, "No thank you, I'm fine." "Oh come on sweetheart. Be nice,"he growled as he stopped the car slightly curved in front of her.

"Bed sounds good." Jade murmured yawning. Back in the comforting warmth of the bed Jade dozed off to sleep quickly.

Tori looked down at the guy and she rubbed her arm nervously, she knew this guy could get violent if he really wanted to and she sighed in relief as the producer from the movie pulled up. He had recognized Tori and he got out of the car quickly, "Yo Tori, hurry up and get back to the set, we're about to start shooting! I've been looking for you, get in,"he said and climbed in his car. Tori smiled brightly and ran to the car before getting up and buckling up. She looked up as they headed down to the set and she smiled over at the man. "I'm gonna run breakfast up to Jade and Brandy. I'll be right back,"she smiled and jogged to the small hotel room.

Jade slowly stretched and sat up as Tori opened the door. Smelling the coffee she smiled "Hmm breakfast" She went over to Tori placing a soft kiss on her lips before grabbing the coffee, taking small sips of the hot liquid. "Thank you".

Tori slowly kissed Jade back and smiled up at her as she handed her the coffee then the biscuits. "Sausage and gravy biscuits. Hot and fabulous. Just like you,"she growled sexily before she moved over to wake Brandy up so she could eat. "We start shooting in about an hour and a half."

Jade chuckled at the comment and went over to the small kitchen, taking the food out of the bag. "Hey, are we going to watch us once that movie is finished?" she asked setting the food onto plates.

Tori brought a heavily sleeping Brandy into the kitchen in her arms and looked down at her with a small giggle, kissing her forehead,"I'd rather not. I never want to watch myself on screen. I'm my own worst critic, and I couldn't take that criticism,"she laughed as she sat down and slowly woke brandy, sitting her in her lap as she pulled the biscuit in front of them and cut the biscuit up for her daughter. She let her eat as she stared dreamily at Jade, blushing when their eyes would meet every now and then.

"Well, it would be fun seeing you yell at yourself on screen. We should get a copy of the movie then." Jade laughed and started her breakfast.

"No Jade, Please don't,"she said and looked down at Brandy as the girl started to squirm. "Mommy I wanna get ready!" Tori laughed and picked the girl up burying her face in the girls stomach as she blew a raspberry causing the girl to squeal and squirm with a loud laugh, "Momma no! Please!"She giggled loudly as Tori continued to tickle and torture her daughter. She finished and both of their laughing slowed to regular breathing. Tori stood and took Brandy before getting her ready, leaving her steaming biscuit to slowly grow cold, tending to her daughter.

"Oh yes. We will get a copy and someday we will watch it. You aren't a bad actor so you have nothing to worry about." Jade responded and finished the last bits of her food. She got up and followed them. "I'm gonna get her ready. You go eat before your food is all cold. Microwaving ruins it's taste."

Tori giggled quietly and looked at Jade lovingly before catching her hips in her hands and kissing her sweetly,"Hmm thank you baby." Brandy latched herself to Jade's hand and tugged her gently, she was surprisingly strong, "Come on!" She ran to her bag and started digging through it until she found a cute black and green outfit. Tori walked into the kitchen and sighed in content as she sat down and slowly started to eat her biscuit, enjoying the warm food as she filled herself. She finished and started to clean up.

The outfit reminded Jade on one she used to own back in high school. A green shirt with a black skirt. "Good choice." she smiled and started dressing the girl. After putting her hair into a neat ponytail she started picking her own outfit. Brandy was playing with her toys while Jade was getting herself ready. Heading back from the bathroom into the bedroom she let Brandy pick a toy to take with her before heading back into the kitchen.

Tori picked Brandy up and looked at Jade, their faces inches apart before she slowly turned her back to the girl with a satisfied smirk. She walked out the door, her hips swaying slightly before looked back at Jade with a wink and a small giggle. She headed down the hill to the set and put Brandy down quietly before she kissed her head softly,"Now Brandy, behave. Mommy and Jade have to go work now, stay here. Okay?"She said sternly and the little girl nodded quickly. Tori stood from her bent position to find Jade extremely close to her. She could feel the girls body heat and she blushed quietly,"Well hello you."

Jade smirked. "Hey there." Looking over at the set Jade gently nudges Tori. "Come on, let's go. I guess they are already waiting for us."

Tori smiled and took Jade's hand as they walked over to the set quietly. She kissed Jade slowly then pulled away and moved to her spot quietly, looking over at Jade as she got ready for the scene. "When did this become a fight scene?" "Last night, he had a brilliant idea. You kill her,"says a man without looking up from his script as he points over at Jade. Tori stared at Jade for a long moment before she flipped over her script and skimmed it, trying to remember her material.

"Wait, our characters wheren't supposed to kill each other. Why the sudden change?" Jade spoke heading over to the team. "And how exactly is this scene going to work? Are there any updated scripts? You're not going to let us imrovise, right?"

"There's no way I can do this scene. Either we do it as it was originally written, or I'm out,"Tori said throwing the script down quietly. She had a dead set serious look on her face and she chewed on her lip nervously, her eyebrows and forehead scrunched in anger. She looked up at the producer and tears start to prick at her eyes at the next words," Well go get your shit, and you can go home." She ran over to Brandy picking the girl up and stole the girl away from the set leaving the doll as she disappeared back to the hotel packing her stuff quickly, anger filling her fists as she practically punched the clothes into the suitcase.

Jade watched Tori leave in disbelieve. "What the hell? Are you serious? You guys are changing the scrips over night without even bothering to tell us before gettin on set and now you are throwing a fit because we aren't happy about it." The guy didn't look up from the script as he kept writing stuff into it. "You know you just fired 50% of the main cast?" "Yep, going to do her remaining scenes with a double." the man simply replied. "Oh if it's that way you can go and find another double, I'm out." Jade growled and stomped off the set. Heading back to the hotel she stopped in the doorway. "Guess we're not going to buy a copy, eh?"

Tori sat on the side of the bed sobbing quietly as she hugged her knees and rocked slightly. Brandy was gently patting her back and kept saying,"Mommy it's okay. S'kay momma." Tori snapped and she looked at Brandy. "No! No it's not okay! I'm fired, now we have no money, and there's heat at home, no food, you're gonna starve, if the damn CPS doesn't take you away from me first. I didn't want to do this movie Brandy! I didn't want to come home, I did it because I had to!" Brandy slipped away from her mother practically bawling at this point as she ran over and hid in Jade's arms. "Brandy..I...Brandy baby, I'm sorry..come here,"she whispered lowly as she held out her arms quietly. Brandy squirmed away from her mother and screamed,"NO!"

Jade kneed down in front of Tori, Brandy pretty much hiding behind her. "Hey, we're going to find a way. Sure this movie deal sorta backfired but it's not the end of the world. We will pull through this. Don't loose hope, things will sort out." She spoke calmly and looked up to Tori. "Oh and the producers will have some slight problems too now that both their main cast are missing. Guess that movie will get canceled." she added.

"You didn't have to quit because of me Jade..it's not worth it. You could use that money to get one of your plays produced,"She whined as she looked up at Jade, her eyes searching Jade's for an answer. She reached up and moved Jade's hair gently from her face,"Jade go back and do your part. I wont let you leave just because of me,"she whispered sadly.

"Not gonna happen. Do you really think my plays mean more to me than you do? We will find a way to make some money. I already got an idea that might work. We just need to find Andre. He might be able to help us get in contact with the right people. So chin up, princess your tiara is falling." Jade smiled

"Oh no... You're not going to..." Jade tried to squirm away but the girl was faster. "Revenge"" she yelled between laughing fits and started tickling the girl. Their tickle fight went on until both got tired. Letting herself fall onto the bed Jade looked over at the girl. "I guess I won." she grinned.

"Oh really?" Tori smirked as she moved over Jade and pinned her down, chuckling as she moved her hands down to the girls sides resting them gently before she twitched her fingers in a playful manner. She squealed as the small girl tackled her off of Jade and tickled her fiercely. She squirmed and laughed as she was tickled by her daughter, her eyes watering from laughing so hard. "Brandy okay, okay. I give, you win!"She squeaked out as she tried to curl up and hide under the pillows.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks later the three were settling back into the cozy apartment based in uptown New York. Tori looked out the window over the beautiful city that she loved so much, she had missed it. She heard Brandy stir in bed and she looked back before she slid into the kitchen to start breakfast and put on a pot of coffee for Jade. She had always owned a coffee pot, but she never really used it. She looked at the coffee and tended to the batter as she attempted to make waffles. "Jade, coffee."she said quietly, knowing she was awake. She set the cup on the table with the coffee and two scoops of sugar in it then moved back to the waffles and bacon quickly.

Jade went over to the kitchen a smile on her face as she saw the steaming liquid. Wrapping her hands around Tori she placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Morning" she whispered and headed over to the table, slowly sipping her coffee. "So, any plans for today?"

Tori shivered gently at the soft kiss and she nudged Jade's chin lovingly with her nose a quiet giggle escaping from her before she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched Jade move away and she placed the food in front of her quietly, sitting down with her own plate,"Yep. Brandy is going out on a play date, so me and you have today to ourselves. We're going shopping, and then we're gonna go out and eat. We get tonight to ourselves too, because Hannah is going to keep Brandy for tonight. So that we can spend Valentines Day together,"She whispered as she stared at Jade dreamily, hunger in her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Jade said starting on her breakfast slowly. She wasn't the kind of person to get all excited about Valentine's day or pretty much any holiday but she knew Tori would enjoy it. And as long as it means the two of them get to sepnd some time together she wouldn't mind. In fact going out for dinner would actually come in handy since she did plan a little suprise for her. "Seems like you got everything organized already." she smiled.

"Well...not exactly,"she whined looking down at her phone sadly. She looked away and picked up Brandy as the girl wandered into the room rubbing her eyes. She held Brandy and combed her fingers through her hair gently, "I got a phone call a few hours ago saying our reservations were canceled...so...now i have just a few hours to find another place for us to have dinner." She sat down and cut the food for Brandy, helping the small girl eat as she rubbed her forehead softly. "I hate it when I make plans and they get fucked up." Tori rarely cursed, but tonight was supposed to be special, and she was pissed off that her special night with Jade had been ruined.

"Let me handle it. You already got somebody to take care of Brandy so it's my turn to get us someplace for dinner." Jade said, finished her waffles and headed out of the room. Once when she was driving home she saw some nice little restaurant a little out of town but she couldn't remember it's name. She knew it would be the perfect place for their Valentine's dinner. Quickly she switched on her laptop and using an online map she soon found it. Glad it has been noted in the map she took out her phone and dialed the number. The restaurant wasn't very well known so they still had free tables for the evening and Jade reserved a table for 7pm. Smiling she shut off the laptop and went back into the kitchen. "Dinner is set. Don't even dare to ask where, it will be a suprise."

"Okay, just don't worry on where we're gonna go shopping,"she smirked with a playful look in her eyes as she kissed Jade's neck. She looked up at her and whispered dangerously,"We're all alone tonight. I intend to prove to you just how much I've missed you." She slowly licked the very edge of Jade's ear and squeezed her hips before walking away. She picked Brandy up and took her to the bedroom to dress her in a cute pink and purple outfit.

Tori looked at Jade and looked down at Brandy leaning down and whispering something in her ear. As Brandy disappeared into the bedroom Tori quickly spun Jade around and pinned her belly down against the counter breathing hotly on the back of her neck,"Don't test me Jade West,"she slowly whispered and pulled away as Brandy came back in the room and held up a picture she had drawn. It said "My Family" across the top in red crayon, and two ladies stood together, holding hands with a little girl in the middle. Tori took the drawing and handed it to Jade before she pulled out a box of chocolates and handed it to her as well.

A wide smile grew onto Jade's face and she picked the little girl up into a tight hug. "That's a beautiful picture, sweetie" She said as she put her back down. She turned around to Tori placing a quick kiss onto her lips. "We better get ready. This will be a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"she whispered as she walked to the bedroom to get ready. Brandy disappeared into her toy room and sat down playing with her dolls. Tori stood in the bedroom, dropping her warm pajamas to the floor as she pulled out a long sleeve, slim black shirt, a pair of blood red pants, and black high heel boots. She got dressed quietly and combed her hair out, twirling her bangs into soft curls that fell perfectly around her face, then she slid on her eyeliner, some dark brown eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror, putting in her diamond stud ear rings and slowly walked out into the bedroom where Jade was, "How do I look?" She said as she turned around slowly.

"Absolutely amazing." Jade said and went over to her wrapping her arms around Tori's waist as she kissed her passionately only pulling back as her lungs screamed for air.

The kiss gave Tori's body the shivers, causing her arms to be covered in chill-bumps and she kissed back sweetly. When Jade pulled back Tori stole another quick peck and held the girl in her arms, "Thank you baby,"she whispered breathlessly as she closed her eyes and sat on the side of the bed. Brandy ran in and jumped up into Tori's lap causing her to grunt quietly,"Oh gosh kiddo, you're getting big,"she laughed and kissed her daughters cheek,"Mommy...don't kiss me!" Tori laughed as Brandy rapidly wiped at her cheek, and she let the squirming girl down. "Jadey! I wanna play!" Tori walked over and picked Brandy up, "Hmm so do I, so how about we get this day started,"she smirked. Brandy didn't get the lustful joke but she smiled and squirmed down running to the front door.

The way Brandy called her "Jadey" reminded Jade of a crazy redhead she used to know. She chuckled as she followed the two out of the house. She got into the car waiting for Tori to put the girl onto the backseat before heading out of the driveway dropping off Brandy at her play date.

After Brandy was in the safety of Hannah's arms Tori looked over at Jade and relaxed, closing her eyes. She held Jade's hand on the console and slightly dozed off. "I love you Jade,"She whispered quietly after a moment of silence. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jade lovingly, leaning up and kissing her cheek softly before she sat back and looked up towards the mall. "Today is gonna be fun."

"Yeah fun. Roaming an overcrowded mall filled with all sorts of crazy lovebirds." Jade joked. "Well, let's see what you've planned." she said pulling up into the parking lot. Before getting out of the car she glanced over at Tori. "So, you're in lead now. I'm yours. Don't make me regret it." she laughed.

Tori slowly leaned over and kissed Jade teasing her lips with her tongue as she closed her eyes and relaxed against the girl gently. "You wont,"she whispered as she got out. She took Jade's hand and walked into the mall with her. She looked around the Disney store for Brandy, getting her a small Simba plush toy that was almost as big as she was, then she stared at a Scar plush for a long time. "How could anybody find that one cute? He's so mean, and bitter..,"she said and shuddered as she looked away hugging the doll before she walked over to pay for it. She glanced back at Jade and smiled quietly as she tried to spot what the girl was eyeing so intently.

"Hey, that's one of the best Disney villians." Jade said gently patting the plush toy as something caught her eye. She already had a gift for Tori which she planned to give her later but seeing that she just had to think about Tori. Waiting until Tori paid for the Simba plush she made her decision. As cheesy and stupid as it may be she will get it for her. She pretty much dragged Tori out of the store and even before she could ask why Jade stopped. "You're going to wait here I'll be right back." she said and went back inside the store, picking a small white cat plush off a shelf. She didn't remember the character's name nor the movie's name but she remembered seeing the movie as a child and that character just reminded her of Tori. Quickly she paid, had the toy stuffed into a bag and went out heading up to Tori. With a smile she handed the bag to her. "It reminded me of you." she said with a smile.

She took the bag, but didn't look inside and she smiled as she handed Jade a bag as well with a smirk. She was magic sometimes, and how she managed to fool Jade was beyond her, but she didn't complain. "You can open yours, I'm waiting to open mine till later,"she whispered and kissed her cheek softly,"I'm sure I love it though." She headed over to the elevator and went up to the second floor looking around at the food court, her stomach growling loudly as she closed her eyes. She shook her head and looked over at a store before turned to Jade. "You know those large cookie cakes? Could you go get one for Brandy, while I go and pick something up?"She said quietly looking up into Jade's eyes sweetly.

Jade didn't look inside the bag she decided they'll both take a look at their presents together. "Cookie cakes. Okay." she nodded and headed off waiting in line. It took a little while until she could make her purchase. As she was done she waited for Tori to come back, wondering what she was going to buy.

Tori came back with a rather large box in her hands, and a few bags and she looked at Jade. "Now let's take this stuff home, and we can go eat?"She smiled as she steadied herself and the large box, heading towards the car quietly.

"The plan was to go shopping not to take half of the mall home." Jade laughed as they both headed out to the car. Being close to the exit Jade stopped. "Wait. I smell coffee. You want some too?" she asked following the smell to it's source.

Tori laughed quietly and slowly followed Jade, watching her with adoring eyes as she watched the girls hips sway, lust filling her eyes. "Whatever makes you happy dear,"she whispered leaning close to her lover. "You know I'd do anything for you." She looked up at Jade and stole a quick but sweet kiss before she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't get all cheesy, Vega." Jade laughed and playfully nudged Tori. Both girls made their orders and headed out to their car putting their stuff onto the backseat. "Shopping... done." Jade chuckled and climbed into the car.

Tori climbed in and smiled. "I sorta cheated. Today was our shopping day, but I also picked up the things for Brandy's birthday in three days,"she blushed as she looked over at Jade. She leaned over and kissed her, the sweet taste of hazelnut colliding with the bitter taste of Jade's coffee, but together they taste like heaven. Tori leaned closer and swiped her tongue over Jade's bottom lip, begging for access.

"Cheater" Jade whispered silently before allowing Tori to deepen the kiss their tongues fighting for dominance until Jade somewhat gave up. Usually she's the one to fight until the end but she decided that for once she'll allow Tori her own little victory.

Tori pulled away with a smirk and giggled as she said it,"I am...Vic/tori/ous,"she said and gave Jade a goofy look. She laughed and kissed Jade quickly on the cheek,"Okay okay let's go. I'm starving! Where are we gonna go eat!?" She seemed alot more like Cat than herself as she bounced slightly in excitement, joy and sparks of happiness flying from her beautiful mocha eyes.

"You know what you are? Crazy." Jade laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. "It will be a suprise but I don't think you've been there already. It's a rather new restaurant." she explained. "But I am quite sure you'll like it."

"Oh don't act like you know me so well Jadey,"she said as she sat back in her seat and reapplied her bright red lipstick before digging through her purse. "Damn it I knew I would leave the red one at home,"she curse and sighed pulling out a tube of black lip-stain. "I don't like black on me...,"She said for a minute before she put on a light layer of the lip stain that left her lips a dark bloody shade of red. She looked at Jade and pursed her lips slightly,"How does it look?"

"Hmmm..." Jade looked at her for a brief moment before placing a light peck onto her lips. "Now it's perfect" she chuckled and focused back on the traffic. "We're going to be there soon."

Tori blushed and leaned back in the seat picking at her silver and black nails and then she looked over at Jade, letting her hand fall over Jade's empty hand on the dash and she tickled the palm of the girls hands with her fingernails. She closed her eyes and set her head back on the seat, relaxing for the rest of the ride,"Today has been fun, but tonight will be better hmm?"

"I'm sure it will." Jade smirked. It didn't take long until they arrived. It was a small but cute restaurant close to a small lake. "We're there."

She looked out the window at the small place and smiled quietly,"I think it looks fabulous. I just hope it's not super crowded." She bites her lip softly but climbs out, waiting on Jade as she opens her purse. She pulls out two small boxes opening her own and hiding the contents before looking to Jade, "Well open it!" She laughs quietly as she stares at Jade in excitement.

"It's not. This place isn't that well know, yet. And I'll open that once we're inside, okay?" she said and both headed inside. The waiter led them to the table Jade ordered some hours before and took their orders. Jade set the small box in front of her. She wasn't sure but somehow got the feeling that Tori might have had the same idea than she did.

"Open it!"She squealed impatiently as she held her own box. She was anxious and wanted Jade to be surprised by what was inside. It was a pair of matching necklace, a J and a T that fit together perfectly to make a heart. "Oh Jade you're killing me."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Jade said, holding her hands up in surrender. "So let's see what's in there." she mumbled and slowly opened the box. Immediately she was relieved that It is not exactly the same as the thing she got for Tori. "Tori, it's really pretty. Thank you." she smiled and leaned over the table, placing a soft kiss onto Tori's lips. "Now I've got something for you to open." she said and took also a small box out of her purse. It contained a necklace with a small heart-shaped pendant made out of silver with a small turquoise gemstone. "Open it."

Tori hesitated and sat the box down as she put her own necklace on first,"I really like how pretty these are,"she smiled and looked up at the waiter, "Yes I'll take a sweet tea with lemon please." She let her long fingers play along the box as she smirked at Jade, ignoring it for a minute before she slowly opened the box and blushed deeply. "Oh Jade, it's beautiful,"She whispered as she took it out and held it up, looking at it quietly. She leaned over and kissed Jade sweetly before she leaned back in her seat and put her necklace on, tightening it to a slightly shorter length than the other necklace.


End file.
